SchoolFic - Un Nouveau Départ et une Nouvelle Vie
by Sidon Kyojo
Summary: Quand les Sabaku doivent déménager dans le village caché des feuilles pour poursuivre leurs études de haut niveau et aussi de s'éloigner de leur père. Nouvelle école, nouveau camarade, nouvelle vie. Couple principal: Shikamaru x Temari autre couple


**Suna - 5h00 du matin**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, pourtant la ville était bercé par une douce chaleur, une chaleur habituelle pour les habitants des sables avec une brise légère qui pourrait s'avérer légèrement étouffante. Les voitures étaient à l'arrêt, aucun signe de la vie dans la ville, à l'entrée du village ou à un camion de déménagement était sur le point de prendre la route, une jeune fille à son bord à côté du chauffeur.

Deux jeunes garçons dehors, l'un deux baillant sans discrétion, assistaient au camion qui était prévu sur la route, et quand il était en cas, dans un bruit de moteur neuf, un léger tourbillon de poussière, les deux garçons fille qui a reçu un signe de main en retour avant d'attribuer convenablement sa ceinture. Une longue route était prévue, ou moins deux jours si tout se passait sinon trois ou quatre… voir plus dans le pire des cas.

La route entre les dunes de sable était en mouvement et plus d'une fois sur le chauffeur, il était à peu près certain de le faire déménager, mais il y avait aussi une jeune fille à ses côtés.

"Baki, tu sais très bien Pourquoi je déménage avec mes frère!"

Fit soudainement la jeune fille en lui-même et le nom de Baki qui était était mentor à elle et à ses deux jeunes frères.

"Je le sais très bien…"

Soupira l'homme au masque blanc en quittant la route des yeux.

"Mais vous allez sérieusement me manquer… Dommage que vous ayez besoin de faire des études, il aurait pu aménager une bonne école à Suna… Et puis… Ca fera bizarre aux habitants de plus princesse"

"Baki, je suis loin d'être une" princesse "... On peut appeler un roi peut être… Et encore mais bon"

"Pour les habitants c'est ce que vous êtes… Et pour moi aussi"

"Pourrais-je changer votre avis?"

"Jamais Princesse Temari!"

"Super…."

Soupira la dénommée Temari avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

"Vous aussi vous allez me manquer Baki-sensei"

"Je ne suis plus votre sensei"

"Pour moi vous l'êtes toujours"

Ricana la jeune blonde avant de retourner son regard vers le paysage qui se déroulait rapidement.

C'était bien un paysage qui se ressemblait toujours, des dunes et encore des dunes, à droite, à gauche, devant ou derrière c'était le même ciel, même désert qui s'étalent sur des milliers de km à la ronde. Mais malgré la faible différence de paysage, la jeune fille avait un penchant au coeur de devoir quitter ce pays. Ses mirages trompeurs mais qui peuvent être magnifiques pour ceux qui savent comment s'en défaire.

Et une douce chaleur du matin et du soir qui vous rafraichissait de la chaleur de la journée, vous étiez censé être une chose qu'adorait Temari. Elle soupira, sachant qu'elle doit devoir supporter un climat et tempéré et plus froid que cela. Elle avait donc prévu des vêtements chauds quand il fera vraiment trop froid elle s'y habitue.

"Je suis quand même surpris que votre père prend la charge de la maison et de l'enlèvement ... Je pensais qu'il était contre votre déménagement ..."

"C'est exacte, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait ... Que les habitants de Suna trouvent-ils bizarre que nous trouvions dans un baraquement, ce qui soulèverait beaucoup trop de questions ma langue dans ma poche… Enfin disons que j'aurai maladroitement avoué que nous avons été très obligés de choisir une personne obligée de choisir un baraquement totalement pour que mes frères et moi puissions cultiver notre esprit afin d'être plus efficace contre le peuple de Suna? "

Lâcha la jeune Sabaku ironiquement avec un sourire cynique, faisant rire ainsi son ancien précepteur.

"Vous aurais pu demander plus ..."

"Non, il sera accepté et aurait pu faire le calcul"

"Oui vous avez des raisons… Mais vous êtes très courageuse…"

"Pourquoi?"

"..."

Baki avait fait allusion à certains choses que même les frères de la jeune fille n'étaient pas au courant.

"Vous savez bien quoi je parle"

"Et moi je ne veux pas parler, c'est du passé…. Ce n'était pas du courage, c'est normal pour l'âge de la famille de protéger ses petits frères…"

"Et qui vous protégez?"

"Moi même voyons"

Baki n'osa pas répliquer, et soupira un moment. Le silence s'installa, un silence qui dure pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à la première pause dans un petit village perdu en plein milieu du désert.

Le chauffeur soupira longuement garantis et stoppant ainsi le moteur tout en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son camion, il a bien fait trois fois qu'il a été exécuté et il a commencé à ressentir les premiers signes de fatigue.

"J'ai cru pendant un moment que j'arriverai pas à temps… Voir le temps qui commence à se gâter…"

"Vous croyez qu'on pourra continuer?"

"Cela dépend si dans une heure ça s'est arrangé ou pas…."

"hm"

La jeune fille soupira avant de descendre du camion afin de se dégourdir les jambes et de prendre l'air, il fait depuis le début de la route. Il faisait beau maintenant.

La jeune blonde s'étira longuement avant de visiter le village qu'elle avait déjà vue plusieurs fois de sa vie, en voyage "diplomatique" avec son père paternelle, mais cette fois, elle en profiterait. Quand elle croisa des personnes, celles-ci sont respectueusement soit avec les hochements de tête, soit avec la "princesse".

Elle a salué en retour, mais cela s'est avéré être toujours, ainsi, elle ne veut en aucun cas avoir succédé à son père, elle voyait plus Gaara dans ce rôle là, son plus jeune frère… Il était connu de sa mère, il était connu de son crime, l'accusant de la mort de sa femme, de leur mère qui était mort à la naissance du plus jeune.

Temari soupira un moment pendant son chemin, s'arrêtant finalement à une petite échoppe pour prendre une tasse de thé pour se rafraîchir et s'hydrater. Elle se demandait si elle avait pris la meilleure décision, ses frères plutôt que l'air de s'envoler des études, mais cela leur permettait d'être loin du père et de ses décisions débiles.

"Haaaa, sérieusement…."

Fit it in a soupire in a finissant is a tea pot for the one to a we a we a be a after be be after after beay on a payé le vendeur.

Marchant encore entre les rues du village, elle s'est retrouvée facilement son ancien mentor qui a été discuté avec un monsieur tout en remplaçant le véhicule de carburant pour continuer la route. Elle se réjouit de savoir que l'homme s'est avéré être le garagiste.

"Hmmm, je crois que nous pouvons nous répartir, le vent soufflé vers l'ouest et l'éloigne de la tempête que j'avais vue au loin"

Fit alors Baki avec un léger sourire derrière son masque et la jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

"Tant mieux, c'est quand vous voulez alors"

Répondit elle alors en remontant dans le camion afin de s'y installer, alors Baki finisse lui aussi de préparer le camion à nouveau et à se reposer aussi.

Le voyage se terminait par reprendre, la route était toujours aussi chaotique mais le fil du temps commençait à s'aplatir pour laisser passer petit à petit de la verdure par ci par la. La jeune fille regardait le changement de paysage assez fasciné du changement si naturelle. Fin de la journée, après deux autres petites pauses, ils étaient enfin arrivés dans le territoire des villages des feuilles. Ils étaient entrés dans une petite forêt pour arriver à arriver à un petit chalet où ils prirent leur dernière pause de la journée.

La jeune fille descendait alors du camion en temps réel et Baki et les deux passait alors à la porte du chalet qui se soit rendu en tant que point de repos pour les voyageurs.

Un homme qui travaille et qui va rentrer avec un sourire doux et aimable.

"Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de voyageur, vous venez de loin?"

Demanda alors the beberging all allons chercher deux clés de chambre pour les deux personnes.

"Nous venons de Suna"

Répondit alors Baki.

"Suna?! C'est très rare que je reçois des voyageurs de cette ville"

"Je suppose, cela ne pose pas de problème j'espère?"

"Oh non non, vous n'êtes pas inquiet! J'adore recevoir des voyageurs de tout contrée! Vous allez ou?"

"Un konoha"

"Konoha hein, c'est un beau village animé, mais je pense que la température sera plus froide que chez vous"

"Je m'en doute, déjà ici sur envoyé la différence!"

"Vous m'étonnez même pas"

Les deux hommes parlent un peu moins avant de partir. La jeune fille le remercia humblement et s'enferma dans sa chambre afin de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude avant d'aller se coucher de bonne heure pour se reposer.

Avant cela elle avait envoyé un message à ses frères en espérant qu'ils étaient bien et que leur père ne faisait pas trop chier.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route très tôt pour ne pas arriver trop en retard, mais il a commencé à pleuvoir quelques heures plus tard, en ralentissant à cause du terrain qui commençait à être boueux et dangereux. Ils perdirent rapidement une journée de travail dans leur voyage, les obligés de dormir leur deuxième nuit dans le camion.

Et c'était au bout du troisième jour, qu'ils purent passer les portes de leur destination: Konoha. Il était 20h du soir, il était déjà commencé à décharger après, évidemment, trouver la maison que leur paternelle leur avait acheté si gentiment. Roulant doucement dans la rue afin de trouver leur maison, ils mirent ou moins dix minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une grande maison, vérifiant bien que c'était la bonne adresse.

"Eh bien… J'aurais pensé qu'il avait acheté une maison moins… luxueuse…"

"On dirait qu'il avait peur de sa renommée, alors il fallait passer pour un" bon "père de l'extérieur…"

"Alors que c'est vous allez devoir acheter la bouffe, la scolarité de vos frères et de vous même…"

"Bah, je préfère cela que je devais acheter la maison, l'électricité, l'eau, le chauffage… alors que j'aurai pu dire adieu a ma scolarité"

"Ouais; on va dire que c'est déjà bien"

Sur ces mots, ils ont été centrés dans l'entrée de la maison, une villa ou un petit château après avoir ouvert le portail, il a été possible de les fermer.

Étant motivé, les deux réussies à décharger tout le camion avant d'aller dormir, leur père avait déjà emmené la majorité des affaires et ce camion était donc le dernier chargement, la jeune fille avait décidé d'accompagner Baki afin de commencer à installer les meubles and ranger a great tour of business parties in front as that two brothers n'arrivent à leur tour.


End file.
